Mikee in the Morning
Mikee in the Morning is a Philippine flagship morning show produced and conceptualized by RPN's news and public affairs divison and entertainment division and broadcast by RPN, hosted by Mikee Agustin, together with majority of the network's bunch of news anchors and talents. The show premiered on January 7, 2019. and airs from Monday to Friday at 5:00 am to 7:30 am. It is also aired internationally thru RPN USA and streaming live via Facebook pages of RPN, RPN News and Mikee in the Morning. A brainchild project of RPN president and CEO Benjamin V. Ramos, RPN News and Public Affairs head Pal Marquez, RPN assistant general manager Edith del Rosario and RPN Entertainment Group head Cholo Laurel, it is also the best morning show ever for the Filipino youth on Philippine television as the biggest project to this date by the network, albeit catering to a growing number of a wider audiences and geared towards the young and yuppie markets made for the millennials, whose demographics included the adolescent people and young adults in college and university. The show uses both English and Filipino as their main language. Mikee in the Morning also served as a partner for advertisers and sponsors thru on-ground and below-the-line activation events and pluggings for the network's new shows. Hosts 'Lead host' *Mikee Agustin 'News anchor' *Kirby Cristobal - News 9 'Co-hosts' *Mico Aytona *Arvic Tan *Martin Velayo *King Certeza 'Segment hosts' * Benj Bondoc - On the Road * Makoi Popioco - Mr. Palengke * Nikos Peñaranda - Weather Muna * Ashley Ortega - Ashley is the princess of Mikee in the Morning’s Fab Fix segment. Learn what attire to wear for every occasion. Memorize her tips on becoming stunning while feeling great. She can turn your fashion and beauty style and trends. Segment Daily segments *''News 9'' - A morning newscast segment anchored by Kirby Cristobal, delivering the dose of a hot, fresh and fast news in a flash: national, local, international, regional and business headlines. **''Headlines'' - Top stories of the day **''Blotter'' - Police reports **''Provincial Round-Up'' - Provincial/regional news **''Negosyo Atbp.'' - Business, economy and financial news **''Global Report'' - World news *''On the Road'' - Traffic updates from Trapik.com with Benj Bondoc. *''Weather Muna'' - Weather forecast of the day with Nikos Peñaranda. *''Mr. Palengke'' - Market rice watch and palengke updates with Makoi Popioco. *''Sports 9'' - Sports news *''E Blitz'' - A daily dose of gossip and entertainment news from local and international entertainment scenes, delivered by Mikee Agustin. *''Health Care'' - Health and medical tips, info and issues. *''That's My Job'' - Job openings for the job-seeking Filipino youth. The segment provides the latest job offerings hot off the HR departments of top companies and office tips. We have recently redesigned it to focus on entry-level opportunities for our students and even for the out-of-school youth. *''Fab Fix'' - A dose of beauty and fashion style, tips and trends. A style expert gives students makeovers, beauty discoveries and cosmetics, using stuff in his closet and outfits, and will help him make do with what he has to improve the his looks. Where to buy the hottest fashion items. Fan make-overs courtesy of his/her idol celebrity. School fashion. Tips for fashion victims. *''Travel Zone'' - Travel and tourism explores the world of fiestas, events, tourist spots and places. *''Tell the Fortune'' - Fortune telling segment. *''Art Perfect'' - A weekly segment for arts and crafts. *''Culture Trends'' - A coolest Filipino culture in the Philippines. *''U-Minute'' - A talent show segment is a one minute of fame. Each student will be given one minute to showcase their talent – sing, dance, paint, act, etc. *''It's Kids Time!'' - A children's segment is a fun experiences, fun adventure, and fun learning that will bring the kids loaded with exciting activities. *''Crush ng Tambayan'' - Their fate is all in your hands. Vote for your favorite Crush ng Tambayan and cross your fingers that your pick wins at the end of the week. *''Early Bird Question'' - A host asks a question. And a caller or texter will win prizes. *''Starry, Starry Morning'' - Quick and interesting trivia about your favorite local and international showbiz celebs. *''School Buzz'' - School events and activities different schools around the Metro. School activities, school fairs and the hottest students from public and private high schools, K-12 basic education and some school supplies. *''Campus Swept'' - Student invasion in colleges and universities around the Metro to target the campus denizens with campus updates, the freshest and hottest students, campus activities, school fairs, school events and domintories. *''Pump It Up'' - Fitness exercises, aerobics and tips as Mikee teaches you an exercise move everyday. *''It's Hangout Time!'' - The hottest spots where you can shop, dine or hang out with your friends from gimmicks and malls about the hottest and hippest hangout places, bars, shops, salons, hotels, clubs, resorts, theme parks, restaurants and the like. The segment is basically a tour on hotspots, presented by RPN stars and talents. *''Wattpad TV'' - A segment about Wattpad stories from your fave online community of readers and writers shared by up and coming popular titles and authors from the online site, in partnership with Wattpad Studios, the official partner of Wattpad in the Philippines. One of the most popular social networks in the country and the world’s largest online storytelling and reading community of writers and readers. *''Stage 1'' - Interview of the live performance for the day, featuring your favorite music artists and bands. *''On the Tube'' - Find out what RPN shows you can watch. *''Kitchen Time'' - Recipe of the day. Easy to prepare meals done in a minute or two. Mikee raids the kitchen and prepares simple yet fun breakfast ideas, plus baon treats. Weekly segments *''Now Showing'' (Thursday) - Features on the next big flick on the big screen. *''On the Go'' (Friday) - Gigs, parties and events, which will go everywhere to cover your activity! References See also * M Updates �� on Instagram: “Uwi na mga bes! May nanalo na! Haha! Oha! Oha! Suweeeeegg! ������ @iammikeeagustin #GirlTrendMikee #mikeeagustin #IGStoryNiMikeeliling” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “It doesn’t get easier , You get stronger ��” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “ang cute ng dog dito sa set ng music video ni ekel hehe. abangan natin #gustokongsumikat �� wag magselos tab baby ko ���� top from @tshirtaveph” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “Mikee knows. Eto nagagawa ng inip sa set ng music video ni ekel kahapon. hahaha…” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “dahil wala akong costume party na napuntahan, nauwi sa all black outfit at buti nalang may body guard ako ���� HAPPY HALLOWEEN �� thanks…” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “#babylove #tabtabnimommynyasuperlove ❤️��❤️��❤️��” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “#ootd F21 top, shorts and blazer hehe thanks @tutumshop for my flats. ❤️❤️❤️” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “ang galing ni Ck kabisado na nya daan, but still nakakatakot padin haha =) #aplustour #aplusallweatherpaint #paintbabe #paintbabestour…” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “hahaha takbuhan na =) #hannahsbeachresort #aplustour #aplusallweatherpaint #paintbabe #paintbabestour #pagudpud #gopro” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “ang saya jan super hahaha diba girls? =) #hannahsbeachresort #aplustour #aplusallweatherpaint #paintbabe #paintbabestour #pagudpud” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “ganda jan sa hannah's beach resort sa pagudpud =))) #aplustour #aplusallweatherpaint #paintbabe #paintbabestour #pagudpud” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “meet CK. Astig yan =) #aplustour #aplusallweatherpaint #paintbabe #paintbabestour #pagudpud #horsebackridinginkapurpurawan” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “Live life to the fullest =) #aplustour #aplusallweatherpaint #paintbabe #paintbabestour #pagudpud” * Google Image Result for https://i.pinimg.com/280x280_RS/e6/12/a7/e612a718f931dc7eca54028f752e4f4d.jpg * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “favorite flats! super comfortable =) follow @pinkytoes_ph for more.” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “with ms. jessica soho =) abangan nyo po jamich interview sa kapuso mo jessica soho =)” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “simple lang po mikee liling =) <3” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “Galbi • Tabtab #BabyMommyYan ����” * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “Black ♣️ make up: @everbilenaofficial shoes: @skechersph #Skechersph hair: @candyblushhair” * Mikee Agustin - Photos * Mikee Agustin - Photos * Mikee Agustin - Photos * Mikee Agustin on Instagram: “Pauwi na kami! Thank you Fukuoka Japan ������” * Sports Unlimited - YouTube * MB - 'Breakfast' on the go! (09/23/2001) * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows External links * Program Site * Mikee in the Morning on Facebook * Mikee in the Morning on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:RPN News Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:English-language television programs Category:Breakfast television